Eventually
by Anonymous Skeleton
Summary: “…Staring right back in the face, a memory can’t be erased, I know because I tried. Start to feel the emptiness and everything I’m gonna miss, I know that I can’t hide. All this time is passing by I think its time to just move on…”
1. Chapter 1

Insert generic disclaimer here.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN- I actually didn't know where I was going when I started this. I didn't expect it to really come out at all. Mostly I stick to JAG fanfiction (my area of expertise):-) but hey I guess we all have to branch out sometime. I hope you all like this.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…Staring right back in the face, a memory can't be erased, I know because I tried. Start to feel the emptiness and everything I'm gonna miss, I know that I can't hide. All this time is passing by I think its time to just move on…"

-Lifehouse "Come Back Down"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Eventually**

By: Anonymous Skeleton

This was it. She had tried everything but Gil Grissoms skull was about as impenetrable as a Marine issue armored vehicle. If someone threw white hot iron rods at him it wouldn't make an impression never mind her rather forthright attempts to get him to realize that she had feelings for him. So she quit. She was sick of playing his sadistic little game of 'I can't see you'. Her resignation was going in today.

His eyes stared at that little piece of paper that was left on his desk. That little piece of paper had destroyed his world. _'I Sara Sidle resign my position as a CSI for the Las Vegas police department.' _She was leaving him. No more would he be on the receiving of one of her _'You'd better watch the sensitive places' _looks or the classic roll of the eyes that made her Sara. Where had he gone wrong?

Her box of personal effects had been packed, her locker cleared out. She had used the regulation disinfectant to make her space ready for the next rookie to join the team. These simple actions of leaving should have made her sad. They represented yet another chapter of her life that was now packed away. The last needed was for the imaginary box holding her 5 odd years here at the Las Vegas Crime Scene Analysis Center to be put in the closet to mold with the rest of her past. Stepping out of the building for what would be the last time Sara headed to her car. Taking a deep breath she smiled. She was free. No more rejection, no more pain. She could start over again somewhere else. Somewhere where she wouldn't be reminded daily of what she had loved… and lost. Of course there would always be that pain associated with giving that much of you up to someone but eventually that would fade. Eventually.


	2. Chapter 2

Insert generic disclaimer here.

"…Staring right back in the face, a memory can't be erased, I know because I tried. Start to feel the emptiness and everything I'm gonna miss, I know that I can't hide. All this time is passing by I think its time to just move on…"

-Lifehouse "Come Back Down"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His mind, which normally could process several concepts at once, was malfunctioning. Its was stuck on one signal that kept repeating itself _find Sara, find Sara, find Sara, find Sara. _His normally slow, contemplative, calm walk had deserted him leaving in its place a quick, hurried, distracted jog. Turning a corner he ran into Catherine, literally. Extending his arm to help her up he forced him mind to listen when she asked him a question.

"Are you ok Grissom?"

Ok? Ok? Oh yeah he was just peachy.

"Have you seen Sara?"

Yep his mind was defiantly one track today.

"Yeah" said Catherine as she brushed herself off. "She headed out the side door towards the parking lot with her box from her desk. She told me to tell you she says good by…"

He new he was being rude by running away in the middle of a conversation but he would make it up to Catherine later. This was important. Skidding around a corner he slammed into the release bar on the door, causing it to open. The bright sunlight blinded him for a moment but he could just make out her retreating form. She was almost there, almost at her car, almost gone.

"Sara wait!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As she approached her car the door opened with a slam. She new it was him, who else could it be? Her thoughts were confirmed when his voice rang out behind her.

"Sara wait"

She couldn't stop, if she stopped she'd go back. If she went back it would be readmitting her self to a life of depression, invisibility and longing. She couldn't bear the longing anymore. She was almost there, almost free, almost gone, almost saved.

He didn't get there in time. He was left standing in the parking lot of the LV Crime Lab looking for all the world like a broken man who had just been denied his one true reason for living. In a way that made sense. Gilbert Grissom was a broken man who had just watched his reason for getting up each night drive away in a cloud of Las Vegas dust.


End file.
